


Mine

by asroarke



Series: The Art of the Tease [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Good Earth Cleavage, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Make up sex, POV Bellamy, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing, jealous!Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asroarke/pseuds/asroarke
Summary: “Won’t you let me kiss you?” he asked, letting his hand cup her soft cheek. “You know how badly I want to kiss you, princess.”“No, I don’t,” she sighed, tilting her head up to look him dead in the eye. The hints of jealousy were still there, buried behind the game she was playing. She didn’t want to talk about what was bothering her, that much he could see. Not that he could blame her after he shut her down last time she tried to talk about her feelings. But he could still use this little game to reassure her, to show her she has nothing to worry about.The one where Clarke gets jealous.





	Mine

Murphy had been giving Bellamy a weird look since they sat down. “Do you know what you’re getting?” Bellamy mumbled, not taking his eyes off the menu in front of him.

“Why are we here?” he huffed, and Bellamy dropped the menu to raise an eyebrow at him. “You and I haven’t hung out after work at all this year, and now you want to grab dinner with me?”

He was right. The two of them spent far more time together last year. But last year, Bellamy was an intern too with a lot more free time on his hands. Plus, back then he wasn’t rushing over to Clarke’s apartment after work every day. “I just wanted to hang out, okay?” he muttered.

“Oh God, you and Clarke are still fighting,” Murphy snickered, and Bellamy picked up his menu to hide his irritated expression.

“We are not fighting,” Bellamy huffed, pretending to look over the soups.

“Yes, you are. You think I haven’t noticed Clarke specifically avoiding you at the office? She made small talk with McCreary just to have an excuse not to talk to you when you came by the cubicles,” he teased, and Bellamy gripped his menu a little tighter. He really hadn’t thought anyone had noticed his reaction to Clarke cozying up to McCreary, especially since his situation with Clarke was kept quiet. “Just apologize for flirting with Echo.”

Bellamy threw the menu down, glaring at Murphy across the table. “I didn’t flirt with Echo,” he hissed. Bellamy had already been accused of this enough by Clarke. He didn’t need to hear it from Murphy too. “Did Clarke tell you that?”

“No, dude. I saw it with my own eyes,” Murphy replied, lounging back in his seat. “So did half the office, by the way. A bunch of interns asked me when you and Echo started sleeping together… within earshot of your actual girlfriend too.” Bellamy bit down on his tongue to refrain from correcting him that Clarke wasn’t exactly his girlfriend. She couldn’t be, not as long as she was an intern there.

“I was trying to be nice,” he huffed, rubbing his temples with his fingers. Bellamy wasn’t blind. Echo had been hitting on him every time she came into the office, but he always ignored it. Then, Kane pulled Bellamy into his office, apparently oblivious to the fact that Echo was throwing herself at him, and told Bellamy that he’s going to be doing a lot of projects with her going forward, which meant it was in his best interest to not be so hostile toward her. So, he tried to smile back at her every once in a while and laugh at her jokes, attempting the same level of friendliness that he tried to give everyone else here.

Murphy pursed his lips as he redirected his attention to the menu, but Bellamy was getting all worked up about this again. “You know I wasn’t flirting with her,” he snapped, and Murphy just shrugged. “I wasn’t!”

“I can see why you and Clarke are still fighting,” he muttered, not taking his eyes off his menu. Bellamy bit down on his lip as he slumped back into his seat. He and Clarke hadn’t actually fought in three days. They just weren’t speaking to each other. Well, it was more like Clarke wasn’t speaking to him, and he just got more silently pissed off the more she avoided him.

“It is stupid for her to get jealous over this,” Bellamy huffed, throwing his head back.

“You were flirting with Echo. Half of accounting saw it,” Murphy chimed in.

“I didn’t purposefully flirt with her,” he corrected.

“Well, I’m sure if you had explained that in a calm, rational way, Clarke would have understood,” Murphy said, raising his eyebrows accusatorily. Bellamy had not explained that in a calm, rational way. No, he freaked out and called Clarke jealous, a word she _really_ didn’t like. “But you blew up at her, didn’t you?”

Bellamy ducked his head, running his fingers through his hair. “Yes,” he muttered under his breath. He called her jealous, and when she got angry about it, he just kept prodding at it.

“And why would you do that, dumbass?”

“Don’t know,” Bellamy lied. Murphy rolled his eyes before flagging their waiter, and Bellamy buried his face into his hands.

Things had been good between him and Clarke. A little too good compared to his past experiences. They liked each other, they got along well, and they spent every second they possibly could together. Even when he wasn’t with Clarke, she was always on his mind.

But it was like a maze. He could see where he was and knew where he wanted to go, but he had no idea how to connect the two. There were no understood labels between them, no exclusivity or promises about the future. Even if there wasn’t the work issue, they wouldn’t really be together because Clarke will go back to school in the fall. There was a possibility for something more secure and permanent a year from now, but that depended on Clarke moving here to take the job with Kane. She might get better offers. She probably will, knowing how talented and driven she is.

The only thing Bellamy _knew_ he had was this summer with her. And he was currently fucking that up, using a ridiculous argument to take out his frustrations with their situation on her. “I’m a fucking idiot,” he muttered under his breath.

“There it is,” Murphy replied, and he could just hear him smirking across the table.

 

* * *

 

He took to pacing as he waited for Clarke to answer the door, trying to ease his nerves. He probably should have taken Murphy’s advice and had a drink or two at the restaurant before trying this, but he very stupidly didn’t. His pacing stopped as soon as he heard Clarke’s footsteps approach the door. He heard her swear before unlocking the deadbolt.

He took a deep breath as she swung the door open, her blue eyes narrowed as she looked him up and down. “Hey,” he managed to say, but she just raised an eyebrow in response as she leaned against the doorframe. “Can I come in?”

“No,” she replied. “What do you want?” He closed his eyes for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to keep himself calm. Clarke has good reason to be mad at him. It looked like he was flirting with Echo. And despite them not having a spoken commitment, there was a sort of unspoken one, a recognition of their connection. They never said this was serious, but everything they did together implied it. So, of course, Clarke would be upset to see him flirting with someone else. Clarke chose to be mature about it, to talk to him about how it made her feel.

But all he heard was a feeling too serious for whatever it was they were doing, and he freaked out. He could have chosen to explain, to reassure her. Instead, he made her feel like shit for feeling something they both felt just because he was scared of the future.

“I want to apologize,” he said. She furrowed her brows, tilting her head to the side. “I’m sorry, Clarke.”

She swallowed, breaking eye contact with him to look at the ground. “For what?” she mumbled with a shrug, like she was trying to distance herself from him.

“Several things, but mostly for being such a dick to you when you asked what was going on with me and Echo,” he explained. By most of her body language, she looked dismissive, as if she didn’t really care. But he could see the way she took her bottom lip between her teeth, exposing a hint of the hurt she still felt. “I should have just told you what’s been going on. See, Echo has been hitting on me since I started working full time, but when she didn’t notice my polite rejections, I started to get meaner about it. Kane pulled me into his office that morning and recommended I start being nicer to her. I couldn’t exactly act like I normally do when she was flirting with me since Kane was literally in the room.”

“So, you flirted back?” she huffed.

“No,” he snapped, before slapping his own hand over his mouth. He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in through his nose as he reminded himself to stop being so defensive. His knee jerk reactions that come straight from his insecurities will just push Clarke farther away. “I didn’t mean to,” he corrected, finally opening his eyes to look at her. “I thought you were reading into things when you said that, but then Murphy pointed out that him and half the office agreed with you. So, I’m sorry that it looked like I was flirting with her and that upset you. I’m sorry for not talking to you about it like an adult. And I’m sorry for taking so damn long to get my head out of my ass.”

They stood there in deafening silence for a few moments, his heart pounding as he waited for Clarke to respond. If his stubbornness was what fucked this up for him, he wouldn’t forgive himself. But finally, her lips quirked up into a small smile as she stepped back into her apartment, gesturing for him to follow.

He let out a sigh of relief as he stepped inside, inhaling her familiar apple cinnamon candle from the living room. His hands reached for her waist as she locked the door behind them, pulling her back against his chest. “Bellamy,” she warned in that teasing voice of hers, the one he had missed so much these last few days. She turned around in his hold, her eyes almost curious as she looked up at him.

He leaned down to kiss her, but she turned her head slightly just before he reached her lips. “Baby,” he whispered, his fingers fluttering on her waist. Clarke blinked a few times, innocently batting her eyes as she glanced up at him. He tried again, but she pulled her lips just out of his reach. His chest panged as he worried she was still upset with him, but then he spotted the way her lips quirked upwards. She was playing with him, letting him look but not touch.

“Won’t you let me kiss you?” he asked, letting his hand cup her soft cheek. “You know how badly I want to kiss you, princess.”

“No, I don’t,” she sighed, tilting her head up to look him dead in the eye. The hints of jealousy were still there, buried behind the game she was playing. She didn’t want to talk about what was bothering her, that much he could see. Not that he could blame her after he shut her down last time she tried to talk about her feelings. But he could still use this little game to reassure her, to show her she has nothing to worry about.

He leaned down again, not to try for her lips and fail again, but to kiss below her jaw. “All I’ve wanted to do for days is kiss you,” he whispered against her skin. He could feel her breathing hitch as he kissed down her throat. “Do you know how much it kills me that I can’t all day? That I have to wait until we’re alone at night to kiss you?”

Maybe he should have told her this sooner. But it was something they didn’t talk about. She was an intern still, and it would be unseemly for the office to know about their relationship. And neither of them wanted to admit this was more than just a summer fling, especially since Clarke would leave at the end of the summer. It was easier to just not talk about feelings, to ignore their impending separation.

But Clarke wouldn’t have gotten this upset if she knew how much she meant to him. So, she needed to hear it. “Clarke,” he murmured when his lips reached her ear. “I keep wanting to kiss you at work, to let those scrawny interns in the cubicles next to you know that you’re _mine_.”

Her breath hitched as her grip on his shirt tightened. “Bellamy,” she whispered, almost warning him. But this was exactly what she wanted to hear, that he was just as easily jealous as her, that he was possessive of her too. That it was okay that she wanted more because he wanted it too. God, he wanted it. He wanted her.

“Let me kiss you,” he begged, tilting his head back to look at her. Her eyes were a bit darker as he walked her back against the wall, pushing his weight hard against her. “Let me be good for you, Clarke.”

“You want to be good for me?” she asked, her lips forming a teasing grin as she trailed a finger over his lips.

He nodded desperately as he leaned toward her. Her eyes flickered up to meet his, and she raised an expecting eyebrow. “Please,” he said, voice low. She lifted her finger from his lips, letting her hand slide under his jaw. Without a word, she beckoned him forward. He was slow as he met her lips, careful not to get so greedy that she pulled away.

But she pulled him hard against her, her lips frantic as she kissed him back. It had been days since they had gotten to be like this since they were hardly speaking during their fight. Clarke normally had better self-control, normally pressed a quick kiss to his lips before teasing him somehow. But not now. She kissed him hard and dirty, sighing happily into his mouth when their tongues met. They tugged at each other, trying to get as close as possible as their lips clashed. Her fingers were pulling his hair, his hands firmly gripping onto her waist.

Then, she finally pulled away. Bellamy buried his face into her shoulder, catching his breath as he mourned the loss of her lips. “Please,” he whispered breathlessly.

“Please what?” she teased, and he let out a groan. He pulled himself up, locking eyes with her as she bit down on her bottom lip. “What is it you want, Bell?”

“You,” he reminded her. He could see another question on her lips, so he lifted her chin with his finger to make her really look at him. “I only ever want you, Clarke.” Her blue eyes softened at his words, more vulnerable than he had ever seen them. The confidence she normally carried around him was nowhere to be found, and his chest pang as he realized that was because he hurt her. “You know that, right?” he whispered, resting his entire hand on the side of her face. “You’re all I think about, Clarke. All day. Thinking about how I want to take you home, how I want to kiss you, how torturous it is that you’re so beautiful and I have to go all day without touching you,” he murmured, keeping his eyes fixed on hers. She bit down on her lip again, but the doubt started to leave those gorgeous eyes. “You gonna let me touch you, baby?” he asked, voice low.

Something warm unfurled in his stomach as he watched Clarke’s nervous expression shift into something darker, something he was much more used to. “Maybe,” she sighed, playfully tilting her head away. Her palms slid down his chest slowly, almost possessively. When she looked up, she caught him staring at her and smirked. “If you’re good for me.” Then, she pushed him back off her, getting off the wall he had her pressed against.

Without a word, she tugged him by the hand through her small apartment. When they got to her bedroom, she pushed him back on the bed, straddling his lap as he looked up at her breathlessly. His hands tried to reach for her, but she grabbed his wrists before he got the chance. “Clarke,” he pleaded.

“Be good,” she warned, placing his hands at his sides. She released them, though she was clearly waiting for him to reach for her again. She rocked her hips against him, keeping her palms pushing hard against his chest to keep her balance. When she seemed satisfied he wasn’t going to try to touch her again, she made a big show of leaning down over him. Pressed her breasts hard against his chest. Braced her arms on either side of his head as her hair fell all around him like a golden curtain. “Bellamy, do you want to touch me?” she hummed, her lips grazing against his as she spoke. He nodded slowly, his eyes glued to hers. “Say it, Bell.”

“I want to touch you,” he whimpered, and that earned another rock of her hips against his half hard cock.

“Why?” Her breath fanned out against his mouth, and all he could think about was how perfect it would feel to swallow her moans, to feel her whimper and cry out while their lips crashed together.

“To make you come, baby,” he answered. “Wanna get my mouth on you, make you feel the way only I can make you feel. Don’t you want that?” Her breath got a little shakier, but she still kept her composure as she finally pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss. He whined against her mouth, wanting more than a closed mouth kiss. “Please,” he begged as she sprinkled kisses across his cheek.

“I don’t know,” she hummed into his ear before running her tongue up the side of his earlobe. He gripped the comforter beneath him tightly, refraining from reaching for Clarke. “You sure you really want me, Bell?” Her tongue repeated the motion, this time slower, causing Bellamy to jerk his hips against hers again.

“Fuck,” he growled, and her hand landed on his cheek, firmly gripping his face as she sat up to look at him.

“I thought you were going to be good for me,” she chastised, a wicked smile on her lips as she rocked into him again.

“I’m trying,” he swore, closing his eyes. “But you’re not making it easy. Please, just let me touch you.”

He opened his eyes when he felt her hand leave his skin, just in time to watch Clarke tug off her shirt. The pink, lacy bra she wore underneath was a bright contrast to her pale skin. He wasn’t even thinking as his hands crept up to her waist, too busy gaping at how her generous breasts were nearly spilling out.

Her eyes were trained on him, watching how he looked at her, how he involuntarily licked his lips and his breathing grew shallower. She pushed her hair back from her shoulders, revealing more of her gorgeous skin. His fingers twitched against her waist, wanting to touch more of her. “Baby,” he pleaded.

“What’s wrong?” she asked innocently, pushing her bra straps from her shoulders. When he met her eyes, a smirk formed on her lips. Bellamy knew how he looked. He looked hungry, desperate, willing to do whatever Clarke wanted. It had been three days since he last touched her, which compared to the months they spent apart should be nothing. But since Clarke got back into town, they hadn’t gone more than twenty-four hours without fucking each other into the mattress with only one exception. And that time, Clarke still whispered terrible things to him over the phone and had him falling apart in his hand when she told him what a pretty cock he had.

He was about to plead with her again, only to snap his mouth shut when he saw her reach behind her back, slowly unhooking her bra. She didn’t let it fall immediately, instead catching it just before her nipples were exposed to him. A whine escaped his lips without his consent, and Clarke started to pout. “Bellamy,” she whispered, “what’s wrong?”

“I want to see you, princess,” he huffed.

“I thought you wanted to touch me?” she asked, cocking her head to the side innocently.

“I want both,” he groaned, tilting his head up.

“Well, you haven’t earned both,” she replied as a ghost of a smile formed on her lips. “You can touch me or you can see me. Choose.”

His head fell back onto the mattress with a thud, his groan loud enough to fill the room. “I wanna see you,” he sighed, though he wasn’t sure once that bra fell he could keep his hands off her breasts for long.  

Clarke let out a hum of approval once he dropped his hands from her waist. “Bellamy,” she said in that warm, teasing voice, demanding that he look at her again. When he did, she finally let her bra drop before tossing it to the side. He gripped the comforter again with his hands, desperate for something to hold onto so he didn’t reach up to cup her gorgeous tits.

His eyes were glued to her middle finger as she traced slow, gentle circles around her rosy pink nipple. He held his breath as her fingers pinched it, getting it nice and hard… and all he could think about was how perfect that pretty nipple would feel on his tongue. “Princess,” he growled, and that’s when she switched to her other breast.

While she was distracted with putting on this sexy little show for him, Bellamy let his hips buck up a few times, grinding his erection into her. Her breasts would bounce a bit when he did that, and he knew that she was aware of what he was doing. The smirk on her lips gave her away. But this was part of the game. She liked it when Bellamy wasn’t being good for her. So, she let him rub himself against her while she pinched and rubbed her generous breasts.

But then she leaned down over him again, pressing her breasts hard against his shirt as her fingers traced his jaw. “Bellamy,” she sighed before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “You’re not being good for me,” she warned, her lips grazing his as she spoke.

“I can’t help it,” he smirked, and her own smile grew as she traced his freckles on his cheek, the warmth of her finger enough to make his entire body feel warm.

“Why’s that?” she asked innocently, batting her eyes at him like she had no idea how he had gotten so hard. Like her being half naked on top of him had nothing to do with it.

“Because you’re so gorgeous, baby,” he purred, and she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. Her lips lingered there for a moment before being dragged down toward his jaw. “So fucking beautiful I’m losing my mind. You can’t expect me to be good when I have such a pretty girl grinding on my cock.” Clarke cursed against his throat as her hips grinded into him. “ _My_ pretty girl,” he corrected.

“Fuck,” she growled into his neck. “Bell, be good.”

“I don’t want to be good,” he groaned. “I want to get my mouth on you.”

“Where?” she whined, her voice wrecked, and he knew she was just a moment away from caving.

“Everywhere, princess.”

She pushed herself up frantically, her eyes a bit more desperate than normal. Clarke didn’t normally get this worked up, or at least, she hid it well behind her teasing mask. “Sit up and touch me,” she whispered, and she didn’t have to tell him twice. He sat up to meet her, conquering her mouth first as his hands trailed up her bare back.

Her fingers tugged at his curls as he kissed down her throat, only becoming gentle again when he kissed his way between her breasts. “Clarke,” he whispered before running his tongue between her tits. “Baby, this is the only place I ever want to be, you know that right?” She only offered a contented sigh in response, her head thrown back as he kissed her skin again. “I’m so lucky to be right here with you, so fucking lucky to get to touch you like this,” he growled, taking her breast in his hand.

She whimpered when he took her nipple into his mouth, not even trying to be gentle. He let his teeth graze against her skin, savoring her sharp intake of breath and the way she pulled his hair. He took as much of her breast as he could into his mouth, letting his tongue flicker over her nipple as she writhed in his lap.

He switched to her other breast, lavishing it with the same attention, but he could feel Clarke growing impatient. He snuck a hand between her legs, feeling how she had already soaked through her leggings. “Oh, sweetheart,” he hummed against her breast. “This all for me?”

His eyes flickered up to meet hers. Her lip was between her teeth, her eyes giving away just how gone she was. Bellamy could finally see why Clarke loved teasing him so much, how arousing it was to get someone writhing and desperate for you. “What do you need, baby?” he asked, loving being the one in control for once.

“I need you inside me,” she whined, and his hips bucked up involuntarily. He buried his face into her chest, cursing against her breast. “Need your gorgeous cock, Bellamy.”

Part of him wanted to protest, to point out that he wanted to get his mouth on her first. But he knew this wasn’t going to be the only time they fucked tonight. Frankly, he doubted their ability to stop and sleep after this three-day dry spell.

But he also wanted to try something. “No,” he told her, and an immediate pout formed on her lips. “Not yet.”

“Please,” she whispered, pressing a wet kiss to his neck. _Fuck_ , he could get used to this. But he put a pin in that for later.

He pushed her off him, putting her on her back beside him on the bed before he stood up. She propped herself up on her elbows, watching him hungrily as he tugged his shirt off and kicked off his shoes. “I’m gonna fuck you, Clarke,” he told her as he unbuttoned the top of his pants. “I’m gonna take care of my pretty girl.” She took her lip between her teeth again. Her breathing was more jagged. “You like it when I say you’re mine, don’t you?”

It was no secret that Clarke liked how possessive he was of her. It was part of why she flirted with Roan so much last summer… to bring that out in Bellamy. And he remembered her reaction earlier tonight when he called her his, the way her breathing grew shaky.

She nodded as he kicked off his pants. He went to retrieve the condoms from her drawer, and when he turned around, Clarke was tugging off her leggings and panties. “Baby,” he groaned, his eyes raking over her naked body as she leaned back to give him a better view. “Look at you, princess.” He could see her glistening arousal slipping out of her gorgeous cunt. “Fuck.”

“Bellamy, hurry up and fuck me,” she whined as he tore open the condom package. She squirmed impatiently as he got it on, only to erupt into quiet giggles when he finally got in bed beside her.

“My greedy girl needs my cock, huh?” he teased before pressing a quick kiss to her lips. She nodded with a small pout, a look surely designed to kill him. He rolled her onto her stomach, and she immediately propped her ass up for him. His palm slid down the curve of her ass, his fingers briefly teasing her cunt before bringing his other hand down to smack her cheek.

“Fuck,” she cried out, and his hand rubbed the spot her just spanked, trying to soothe it. “Do that again.”

“Later,” he promised, lining his cock up with her entrance. “Need to make my girl come first.”

Clarke was sopping wet, the kind of wet she normally only got after Bellamy made her come twice with his mouth first. His cock slid into her tight, hot cunt perfectly, letting out a guttural groan as he bottomed out. “Bell, please,” she murmured into the pillow.

He kissed her back just below her neck, taking a deep breath before reaching around to find her clit. All it took was a few flicks of his thumb, and he could feel her muscles clenching tight around him. He growled into her skin, biting down hard on her back as she screamed into the pillow. Her cunt was massaging his cock as she clenched and came around him, and if he wasn’t careful, this would be over far too soon.

He pulled out of her, not trusting that he wouldn’t come if he stayed inside her. But his fingers kept rubbing her clit, letting her grind against his hand as she whimpered incoherently into the pillow.

When her crying quieted, he removed his hand and rolled her onto her back. There were actual tears on her cheeks, and he leaned down to kiss her. “Baby, you okay?” he murmured, and she nodded frantically.

“More,” was all she said, her voice hoarse and wrecked. He slipped back inside her, and her muscles were still twitching around his cock while he pounded into her. Her nails dug at his back while he kissed across her cheek toward her ear.

“This what you needed? My big cock to fill you up?” he whispered right into her ear. “You like it when I take care of you, don’t you?”

He hitched her leg up higher, letting his cock sink deeper into her. “Yes, fuck,” she cried, and he looked up to see tears in her eyes again. It wasn’t fair what her crying while he fucked her did to him, how it made him feel like he could fall apart at any moment. The way her lip quivered, how desperate her eyes pleaded with him for more. “Bell, Bell,” she chanted, her breath hitching as he slammed into her.

“That’s my girl,” he murmured, about to tuck his face into her neck. If he watched her like this for a moment longer, he would come too soon.

But her hand stopped him from looking away. “You’re mine too, Bell,” she told him, her eyes dark and possessive. He shuddered as he slammed his lips against hers. “All mine.”

“All yours,” he promised, pressing another quick kiss to her lips before burying his face into her neck. “Yours, yours, yours,” he murmured with each thrust, trying to sear that promise into her.

Her fingers wove through his curls, tugging at them as she cried _mine_ into his ear. And that word… it did something to him.

Part of the reason Bellamy got so worked up over Clarke getting jealous was that to be that jealous she had to have some ridiculous notion that he wasn’t already hers. He had been hers since last year, despite his efforts to stop that. He was hers, and he loved it.

But hearing that word… it was a confirmation of the fact. And a confirmation that Clarke was taking him, keeping him, wanting him… that she was claiming him. And when she cried it out again, his hips stuttered as he felt his own release take over. He thrusted wildly into her now, mumbling incoherently into her neck. Her skin was slick with sweat, her breathing shallow as he vaguely heard her crying out.

He caught his breath against her skin, feeling her fingers playing with his hair as she calmed down too. When he finally looked up at her, Clarke’s head was thrown back on the pillow, her eyes shut, and lips parted. “Hey,” he whispered, reaching his hand up to wipe away the tears from her cheek.

“Oh hey,” she giggled. He leaned up to kiss her before pulling off her. He got up to his feet to dispose of the condom, and he could hear Clarke getting up to go to the bathroom. He plopped back onto the bed, a smile falling on his lips as he sighed.

“Come back,” he whined as soon as he heard the bathroom door open. Her chuckle was so warm and sweet. It filled the room. She crawled over to him on the bed, pressing a kiss to his cheek before tucking her head into his chest. “I really am sorry about before,” he whispered, wrapping his arm around her to pull her closer.

“I know. I am too. I should have known you wouldn’t—”

“Well, now you do know,” he murmured into her hair. “Can’t keep my eyes off you long enough to think about someone else.”

“I don’t know. I heard you took Murphy out somewhere nice tonight,” she teased, and his eyes jerked wide open. Clarke erupted into giggles as he gaped at her. “He was texting me the whole time, Bellamy. He’s like my best friend here.”

“I’m your best friend here,” he corrected.

“Okay, he’s my best friend of the interns,” Clarke clarified. “But you’re my favorite, I promise.” She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before pulling away. “Alright, food and then I’m fucking you again,” she announced, rolling off the bed. She picked up Bellamy’s shirt from the ground before pulling it over her head.

He chuckled as he sat up, watching her triumphant grin when he didn’t protest. She liked taking his shirts when he came over because it meant he couldn’t wear a shirt and she’d get to stare at him shirtless. He liked her in his shirts because she looked so damn good in them.

He tugged on his underwear and followed her into the kitchen, smirking as she searched her nearly empty kitchen cabinets for something to make. She found pasta, and he teased her about that being the only thing she knew how to cook. They fell into silence after that, with Clarke focusing a little too hard on the instructions and Bellamy just watching her. She was too beautiful not to watch, and she was all his. They’d figure out the rest later, but right at this moment, she was his and he was hers, and fuck, he loved her.

He furrowed his brows as soon as the thought washed over him, wondering when the hell that happened. “Bell?” Clarke asked, and his throat went dry. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” he choked out. “Just thinking.”

“About me?” she grinned, stepping to stand between his legs as she peered up at him.

“Always,” he smirked, and she pressed a peck to his lips. She turned to get back to cooking, humming to herself as she did. He watched her, like always, but his thoughts were all over the place as he came to terms with the fact that he was in love with Clarke Griffin.

**Author's Note:**

> next up, Bellamy tries to take control and Clarke figures out how to top from the bottom. hope you guys liked this one! comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
